The Game in my Head
by Albino pandabear
Summary: This story is showing Little Pete's point of view in the gone books. The story starts just before the FAYZ is created and ends shortly after Little Pete dies.


Brown 5

The Game in my Head

I enjoy sleeping; it is one of the few ways to escape the pain that is Perdido Beach, California. I almost enjoy sleeping as much as I enjoy playing my Gameboy. If I'm asleep I don't get the headaches and everything finally makes since. The only problem with sleeping is it's so boring, nothing happens.

I've finished playing my Gameboy and have lain down to go to sleep in my bed. Darkness and blankness, that is what I find in the bliss that is sleep. It is like every other time I have gone to sleep, yet strangely different. This time there is a faint green glow off in the distance. When I focus on the glow it steadily comes forward, but if I lose concentration or stop paying attention to the glow it will fade or go away completely. The more I focus on the glow the harder it is to lose focus and soon I find myself completely engulfed in the strange glow. Warm and inviting, the glow was wonderful.

The glow seemed to be beckoning me, telling me that if I find it, it will reward me. "How can I find you?" I asked. Then I was suddenly by a cave looking inside. In the cave was the same glow that I had seen earlier. I took a step inside the cave thinking that the glow wanted me to follow it. When I stepped around the first turn of the cave I awoke.

The world seemed even more painful and alien after such a wonderful dream; it was a dream wasn't it? Yes it had to be, but this dream felt so real. Even as I contemplated the dream from the previous night, the pain caused by the world started to increase. The Gameboy is my only escape from the pain, so I start to play.

Once again I am asleep but this time I do not see the glow, however there is still something different about this dream, this time I see a giant game board. Immense and detailed, this game board looks exactly like Perdido Beach. I focused on the forest and found that I could even see the animals that are running in it. I start to wonder why the board is here and what I am supposed to use it for. Is this a new game for me to play? What will happen if I try to use the snake as an avatar? I look down at the snake and try to play with it, but as I touch it I wake up again.

Today I get to go with my dad to where he works, but as usual I don't get to enjoy it because of the pain, so I just keep my attention buried in the game I am playing. Everything goes by in a blur as my dad gets me ready to go to his work. Cheerful and smiling, my dad seemed to be happy that I am with him as we pull into the parking lot for his work. When we enter the place he works there are multiple people who stop us and examine me, my dad and a card that my dad has.

I am sitting in a chair when all of a sudden a siren starts to blare. Every time the siren blasts it feels like someone is pounding my head with a hammer. Everyone is running and yelling now. I start to scream. The pain is unbearable. I just want the pain to _stop_. I see a number in front of me. I focus on the number, hoping that it will help to kill the pain, and then it all stops. The pain is gone and so is everyone that was around me. I want to look around and find out where everyone has gone but the pain is coming back and I need to play my game again.

I'm dreaming again, I can hardly remember what happened today. The board is here again and I still can't tell what it is for. I see another snake and decide to try and do something with it. When I reach down and touch it, it allows me to change it. I decided to make it more docile and give it wings to fly. When I was finished picking out what I wanted it to be like it, immediately started to change, but it doesn't change to my specifications. It starts to sprout spiny bat like wings, becomes extremely aggressive, and spits some kind of poison out of its mouth. Then I see the glow again, and again it engulfs me. When I am all the way inside the glow I start to feel terrified, it is nothing like the warm feeling I had last time I was in it. Menacing and brash, a voice resonated through the glow. "I am the Giaphage. Let the games begin," it said, and then the Giaphage left to take his position on the other side of the board.

I awoke to pain once again and reached for my Gameboy. When I start to play the game, instead of the normal sights and sounds of it I start to see the board and there on the other side of the board was the Giaphage's menacing form. The Giaphage reached a long green tentacle over and as it touched my head I heard it say, "Our little game isn't over yet." Then it reached its tentacle down to the board and changed a pack of coyotes so that they were much smarter and could talk. I didn't know what it was doing or how I was supposed to play the game. I just stood there looking at the Giaphage's new creations and then it happened. Some poor person walked near the coyotes and the Giaphage ordered them to kill him. When I saw that I wanted to help but didn't know what to do. It is a terrifying thing to watch.

The people in the game can get amazing powers, at first I thought that the Giaphage was giving the powers to them but he isn't, somehow they get these powers without our interference. They all get a different type of power; you never see the same power twice.

The people in the game seem to be getting organized. When they started out they all were running around looking for their parents and crying, now they have formed a kind of society. There are people who farm, fish, and do other odd jobs.

I've learned how to play the game now. The Giaphage will make something evil and I will have to try and stop it, but there are certain rules. I can't change his creations, so in order to stop them from killing freely I have to make something else that will stop them or distract them.

The Giaphage has made these worms that live in fields and if you are unlucky enough to step in their territory they will eat you alive. Small but dangerous, these worms are hard to stop. I've long since learned not to take my eyes off of the board. When I did stop looking for just one minute, the Giaphage attacked the town and everyone inside it with his mutated coyotes and made a boy who has a long whip looking arm that now does his bidding.

The people's society is getting destructive. They are killing each other and themselves. They will drink till they pass out or eat random pills that they have no idea what effect they will have on them, but there is hope yet. A boy named Albert seems to be getting big ideas on how to run Perdido Beach.

Albert has made Perdido Beach into a well-functioning society. He has given everyone a job and currency to buy things with. Now that there is structure to the society, no one goes hungry and instead of worrying about their problems with food I can worry about what the Giaphage will do next.

I have finally found a way to help with the man eating worms, I have created blue bats. Fat and plentiful, these bats are perfect bait. When the people first found them they didn't know what to do with them, but after trying a few different things they found out what they were for. To use the bats all they had to do was kill them and feed them to the worms, once the worms are full they will stop eating the people. This will help the people of Perdido Beach farm safely farm and get the food they need to survive.

The Giaphage has used the flying snake's venom to plant eggs of some kind of giant ant. The giant ant will live inside of you until its exoskeleton is hard enough to resist most attacks and reflective enough to not be burned by one of the peoples attack that uses light. Fast and agile, the ants are the perfect weapon. The ants are very hard to kill and are spreading fast.

There is a small group of people who have a plan to kill the Giaphage. I do not know what they are planning but the Giaphage doesn't seem to notice them. They may just be the one chance that this town has to be rid of the Giaphage. This small band of people needs all the help they can get and I plan on giving it to them.

I awoke to pain once again, but this time the pain is different. I quickly find out that the pain isn't caused by the world; I am in pain because I am being eaten alive by the giant ants! This pain is agonizing, it is the worst pain I have ever felt. I can feel the pincers driving themselves through my skin, tearing muscle and breaking the bones in my body. The very blood that keeps me alive is escaping my body through the wounds that are on every part of me and fall to the ground. Then I broke a rule. I wanted the pain to stop so badly that something in my mind just clicked and I altered the Giaphage's creation, I wiped all the ants in Perdido Beach from existence, but in doing so I also destroyed myself.

For the first time I don't feel pain. I am in a peaceful place, a place where I am happy. Wonderful and quiet, I want to stay here forever. When I start to get comfortable in the peace, I am thrust back in to that terrible game that I am forced to play with the Giaphage. The Giaphage laughs at my displeasure in returning to the world of the living and says, "It looks like I finally won our little game." Moments after he said that he disappeared. I looked down at the board laid out in front of me and search to see where he has gone to and I smile at what I find. The small band of people that went to stop him has finally reached his cave and seems to be talking to him. They talk for a little while and then one of the humans jump on the Giaphage, to my surprise the kid goes through the Giaphage and forms a giant hole in the ground. Horrendous and loud, the Giaphage's cry of anger reverberated through the space that has been our playground for years. I think I have finally won the game in my head.


End file.
